1.5
1.5D: # Fixed issues with the Alien Blaster Toy # Finally corrected the materials issues with Raider power armor, and extended this to the overboss power armor. # Removed the broken requirements for building the Nuka-Cola Drink Shelf, and also removed its quest requirement since it appears as part of the regular wasteland building items. # Moved the new Brahmin Trough into the standard Resources tab next to the regular one, and removed the quest requirements. 1.5C: # Handmade Rifles will now appear in regular weapon vendor inventories from time to time. # Gage's Armor restored, Anne Hargraves will now sell Metal Eye Patch, Raider Galvanized Frame, and Adventurer Leathers. # Fixed instance naming rules across the board for armor, this should HOPEFULLY put an end to "Leather Armor Leather Armor" nonsense. 1.5B: # Added missing crafting recipe to Nuka-Cola paint job for Automatrons # Fixed instance naming issue resulting in double-named armor. # Added lining mod options to Fisherman outfits using overalls for the sake of consistency with Jumpsuits. # Added naming guidelines to several NW armors that didn't previously have mod options. 1.5: # Wooden and Sharpshooter grips from Western Revolver now available for .44 Magnum # Bladed Bull Barrel no longer has quest requirement. # All armor and underarmor that can support ballistic weave will now do so. # Cowboy Hats can now be built for Protectrons. # Pack faction Baseball bats now support Grip mods. # Grips separate from Pack faction bats. # Merged the Disciples .44 with the main .44. # The Western Revolver can no longer drop as a legendary item (redundant with .44 Magnum) # Increased the base damage of the .44 to match the Western Revolver's base damage (45 -> 60). # Western and Disciple paint options added for .44 Magnum # 7.62 ammo added to Scrounger lists, Commonwealth vendor lists. # Unlocking Nuka-Quantum Grenades will also restore their Nuka-Cherry variants. # Restored Space Suit variant with name tag, will be worn by Dara Hubbell. # Merged Junkmaster's Nuka-Cola Victory and Quartz with Nuka-World versions. Junkmaster versions depreciated. # Fixed goof that allowed Ice Cold Atomic Cocktails to be made with regular Nuka-Cola Victorys. # Nukalurk varieties added to Wasteland Workshop Mirelurk cages. # The Space Suit helmet can now be worn with facewear, and has a transparent visor. # Space suit now supports Vault-Suit linings, torso mods (similar to the Hazmat suit) # Nuka-Girl outfit now has functioning Jetpack, no fall damage, +4 Charisma, kept water breathing. # Increased the Nuka-Girl suit's defenses, added options for lining, torso mods. # Restored missing Bloodworm Larva default skin # Created Nuka-based variants of diner counter style shops (all of them) # Nuka drink containers now support all Junkmaster and DLC drinks. # Gage will no longer affect your stealth. # Gage's Eyepatch renamed Metal Eyepatch, tagged playable. # Gage's outfit can now be purchased from Anne Hargraves. # Nuka & Rum label now uses Nuka-Mix look. # Nuka-Cola Dark now offers the proper duration for the Live & Love Luck Effect # Nuka-Cola Orange and Grape will now appear in the Commonwealth. # Sheffield's store expanded to carry new Nuka-Cola varieties. # Nuka-Nuke, Acid Soaker and Thirst Zapper ammunition crafting moved under Ammunition to lesser workbench clutter. # Thirst Zapper ammo now uses proper coloring. # The Nuka-World jumpsuit now has a legendary effect: Increases the duration of Nuka-Colas by 25%. Can also be worn by Strong. # Oswald's Tophat now renamed Magician's Tophat to better reflect the suit. # Magician's weapon and clothes will now apply the intended legendary effects (were applying two at a time, which the game doesn't allow) # The Thirst Zapper will now appear as a possible Legendary Item. # Nuka-Cola Fusion can now be made at the soda crafting station. # Created Nuka-World - Nuka Galaxy and Nuka-World - Nuka-Cola paint schemes for Automatrons. # Space-themed Automatron parts will no longer have a forced paint scheme. # Mr. Handy Space Laser, Frothy Fan parts now buildable. # Quantum Deathclaw, Gatorclaw, Albino Gatorclaw added to tameable Deathclaw cage list. # Deathclaws are now guaranteed to drop hide pieces. # Fixed the Mounted Deathclaw Head's textures (was missing specular map) # Chameleon Deathclaws and Quantum Deathclaws now drop unique skin pieces. # Can now construct each different variant of Mounted Deathclaw, Nukalurk Queen, Mirelurk, Mirelurk Hunter, Stingwing (Glowing only), Radroach (Glowing only), Radscorpion (Glowing only), Ghoul (Pink and Painted), Yao Guai # Radscorpion mounted heads no longer require stinger. # Nuka-Cola Clear no longer gives invisibility, but instead cures all addictions and +25% Crit chance (stacks with Overdrive) # Nuka-Cola Clear can now be made at a mixing station by mixing Nuka-Cola Quantum with Deezer's Lemonade. # Pink Ghoul chairs can now be crafted. # Fixed V.A.T.S. targeting for securitron parts. # Fever Blossoms can now be farmed. # Ghouls will now drop a piece of meat upon death. # Mystery Bacon and Mystery Jerky can now be made using Ghoul meat. Requires the Cannibal perk. # Ant Swarms can now drop a second piece of meat if you have the related Wasteland Survival Guide perk. # Expanded the number of creatures that can drop Viable Blood Samples to include Far Harbor and Nuka-World creatures. # Raw meat from Nuka-World can now be utilized for the Captain's Dance. # Ant Swarms now drop their proper meat, instead of ant meat. # Crispy Ant Bits recipe added. Both it and Roasted Ant now fortify poison resistance by 15 and 100 for thirty minutes. # Ant Nectar can now be synthesized from Ant Meat, Swarm Meat, 1 purified water and 1 aster. # Nukalurk meat will now also fortify your action points, not just the regular 'lurk steaks. # Nuka-Girl Standee cutouts can now be constructed. # Blue 'Space' lasers will now use their proper impact set instead of red ones. # Fixed flag redundancy, created additional flags based off Nuka-World/new Raider factions. # Killing the Vault 88 Overseer will now grant you access to her prototypes book. # Maxson's T-60 armor will now use a Tesla torso piece. # Cave Crickets can now be caught in Insect cages. # Pack Helmet now has a proper world model, and can support glasses. # Park Ranger Hat added to Pack clothing options. # Red and Pack chainsaw colors added. # Chainsaws added to Pack raider weapon lists. # Disciples Bladed and Spiked helmets support lining. (Utilize Flight cap lining) # 7.62 round can be crafted at an Ammunition Plant # Wazer Wifle now spawns with the Resilient legendary effect (original Unending effect shared with another placed legendary) # Alien Blaster Toy restored, now available as a high level random reward for turning in Nuka-Cola Tickets. Also appears on Legendary Item lists in Restored state. # Unified instance naming rulesets for T-51 Nuka-Cola and X-01 Quantum power armor paints, as well as the Tesla T-60 parts. # Restored Instance Naming Rules for Lobber type projectile from Tesla Rifle. # The Alien Blaster Toy and Tesla Rifle can now randomly spawn with the Incendiary legendary effect as well as other energy weapon effects. # Thirst Zapper and Acid Soaker will now properly benefit from the Gunslinger perk. # T-51 Sugar Bomb paint job will now display its proper name. # Erikson will now sell a Super Mutant Bearskin Outfit. # Super Mutant Bearskin Outfit now has a legendary effect on it (Duelists) and supports both underarmor and torso armor mods. # Curie, Preston, Strong, Deacon, Danse, and Nick will now all benefit from their related companion perks themselves. # Quantum Deathclaws will now randomly appear in the Commonwealth after level 100. # Varsity Jacket, DB Tech Varsity Jacket, Cappy Jacket outfits can now be worn by Super Mutants (7 total) # Utility Jumpsuits now support underarmor lining. # Fixed Army Fatigues shoulders on female model to reduce over-armor clipping. # Split Gage's Armor up into outer armor (Gage's Armor) and underarmor (Adventurer Leathers). # BoS VIII Elder paint now generates a loose mod upon removing from armor. # T-51 Nuka-Cola and X-01 Quantum paint jobs are no longer Legendary, and craftable from the start. # "You Must Be This Tall" signs can be built now, added Pre-War paint jobs for King Cola on related Tall/Short/Cutout signs. # Blue-walled diner components can now be built. # Clean and Ruined versions of the Bottle and Cappy statues can now be built. # Space Suits now provide fall damage immunity. # Bandolier now offers +15 carry weight boost instead of +1 STR. # Restored Pack version of the Radstag outfit.